


The Lohst Hero

by spici_jake



Series: Be More Olympian [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i love poolberry hhhhh, im not sorry, mr. reyes's first name is steven, oops jared's a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spici_jake/pseuds/spici_jake
Summary: A retelling of The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. You don't need to read the original story to read this one though.





	The Lohst Hero

Jake woke up in the back of a bus. He had no idea where he was, or why he was there. He really only had the faintest idea of  _ who  _ he was.

He took a look around the bus, trying to recall where he was. Next to him as a girl with long blonde hair, some sections tied in braids, others loose and lightly tanned skin. She held his hand loosely and tucked a braid behind her ear. Sure, she was pretty but he had no idea who she was.

A multitude if other kids sat in the rows in front of him, most with earbuds in their ears. Jake took a deep breath. They looked around his age, although he didn’t really know what that was either.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought.  _ I don’t even know my own age. _

The bus went over a particularly bumpy section of road and Jake looked out the window. The desert scenery rolled past, underneath the clearest blue skies. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember something. Anything. 

The girl next to him looked up at him. “Jake? What’s wrong?”

She looked at him with blue-green eyes that seemed to change color by the second. Her hair, upon closer inspection, was choppy. It was like she’d cut it with craft scissors. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, from what Jake could tell, but she looked beautiful.

“Sorry I don’t--” Jake was cut off by a guy standing up and clearing his throat. Jake dropped the girl’s hand an looked over.

“Alright, everybody, listen to me!” He called in a strangely unrecognizable accent, if you could even call it that.

The guy had to be a teacher. His blazer was ironed, as you could tell even while he was wearing it. He had a megaphone attached to his belt and a whistle hanging out of the pocket of his coat. He seemed very neat and tidy, although he was most likely less than 5 and a half feet. One of the students felt compelled enough to even yell for the teacher, who was called Mr. Reyes, to stand up. Of course there was a small chatter after that.

He scanned the bus, trying to figure out who said that and made eye contact with Jake. When he did he looked shocked for a moment but immediately regained his composure. He quieted the other students and started. “Once we arrive at the museum, stick with your chosen partner…: His explanation faded into the background.

“Where are we?” Jake asked to the girl next to him.

“We’re almost there,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “You sound like Rich. ‘Are we there yet?’” She asked, obviously mocking the boy who sat to the other side of Jake.

Jake looked over at the other boy. With the pointy ears and short but sturdy build, you could almost think he was an elf who escaped from Santa, save for his light brown hair with a red streak in the center that was slicked back messily.

Rich mocked a gasp. “I can’t believe you’d even say that, Brooke. I thought you were better than that.” He said it as if Brooke, the blonde girl, had made fun of him like that a multitude of times before. They both laughed a bit, then looked upon their friend who, at the moment, looked very lost.

“I… I don’t think I’m supposed to be here,” Jake said, panicking internally.

“Sure you aren’t. I didn’t run away like 7 times. Brooke didn’t steal a car,” Rich said sarcastically.

“I didn’t!” Brooke argued back at Rich.

“Right. You asked for it,” he corrected, obviously not believing her. “And then they called the police on you for no reason.”

Rich tapped his foot on the ground rapidly. He, at the same time wrote furiously in a small spiral notebook. Jake peered in. Part of it looked like… poetry? And the other half was miniature doodle of a dragon. He sort of wondered why the other boy was bouncing his leg so rapidly it looked like he had chugged 4 5-hour energies in a row.

“Anyways,” Rich started. “I lost my worksheet. Yours is still in your backpack, right?” He paused, looking for an answer. “What?”

“I don’t know you,” Jake stated.

“Yeah, I’m  _ not  _ your best friend,” Rich replied, grinning.

“Mister Goranski, I do not see your worksheet out or your eyes on me,” Mr. Reyes yelled.

“Check this out.” Rich then yelled out, “Can’t hear you! Maybe you should use your megaphone?”

Mr. Reyes frowned and unclipped his megaphone from his belt. He tried speaking but his voice came out like Darth Vader’s. He tried again and the megaphone started blaring out All Star by Smash Mouth.

Brooke covered her mouth with her hand, obviously trying to stifle her laughter. “How did you even do that?”

Rich just grinned at her with his impish smile and pulled another mechanical pencil out of his pocket, putting it to use on whatever he was writing.

Mr. Reyes was able to speak through the megaphone, even if it occasionally blared out, “I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” He directed the kid off of the bus and they met up with their partners. Jake pulled out the paper which was luckily stuck in his backpack. Also, the only thing in his backpack. So he left the bag on the bus.

Brooke sighed as her partner came up to her. She silently waved by to them, like it was the last time she’d ever see them and she was being led to her execution.

“Ugh, I hate that guy,” Rich commented. “I’m Jared. I’m the best at everything. I need a partner and you’re pretty so now you’re mine. You’re so lucky!”

“Yeah, he sounds like a jerk.”

“He is. Plus, he’s not even that hot, so I don’t understand why everyone else is so drawn to him.”

They were given a tour of the museum, which was nice. All the rock sediments and stuff were cool, even though Jake had no idea what they were talking about.

The class was finally led outside onto a bridge by Mr. Reyes. “Alright, everyone! Be careful, and try not to push each other over the edge, as that would cause me to do paperwork!”

Jake took a pause from trying to fill out the worksheet, although he had no idea how to “Name 3 sedimentary strata,” or whatever. He gazed at the differently colored ravine. It was almost as if some god took a crayon and just colored wherever they felt like.

_ Wait, hold that thought. God?  _ Jake leaned over the edge of the bridge. His head suddenly pounded very hard and he just couldn’t handle it.

As the pain subsided, he looked up at the sky. Clouds congregated over the bridge but the rest of the sky was clear.

“Weird, huh?” Rich asked, copying down what was on Jake’s sheet onto a sheet of notebook paper.

Jake shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

Mr. Reyes’ megaphone blared out another verse of all star before saying, “If lightning strikes, we all have to go inside, so keep an eye out.”

Jake instinctively put his hand in his jean pocket, pulling out an uneven gold coin. He rubbed his thumb on the familiar print.

“Dude, you’ve had a gold coin this whole time? You’re really holding out on me, huh.”

Jake shook his head before tucking it back into his pocket.

Rich grinned and pulled a sheet of paper out of his notebook, handing it to Jake. “Here’s a quick timeline of our friendship, since you clearly aren’t letting up. It’s by yours truly.”

Jake skimmed the paper. “This doesn’t even say when we met.”

“Well, I don’t really know. ADHD, dude. Details and shit are hard.” Rich saw Jake’s expression. “I doubt that you just appeared here with no memory like you said earlier.”

But the thought still lingered in Jake’s mind.  _ What if I’m write and you’re wrong? _

The place was practically empty, and Jake had nobody else to talk to, so he went over to Mr. Reyes, the only person who seemed to be weirded out by his presence.

Mr. Reyes spoke first with a “First of all, where did you come from? I’ve been smelling monster for weeks but you,” Mr. Reye paused and took a deep breath. “You smell like a demigod. Who are you?”

“I don’t know? I came to ask you.”

“Are you the special package?”

“What?”

“The camp said a special delivery was coming today. Are you it?”

“Look, I don’t--” Jake was cut off by a sudden crack of the thunder. Mr. Reyes’ eyes widened but immediately started yelling for the kids to get inside

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this originally on paper and i had to re-type it onto my computer help ahgsxjghlhvdflshg


End file.
